


Keito's big hot tiddy

by leosmulletisugly



Category: please dont make me do this
Genre: big tiddies, tiddy so big u die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: I stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back.





	Keito's big hot tiddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licensed Kermit fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Licensed+Kermit+fucker).



> I should have held this off so someone other than my parent could be even more disappointed in me.

  
Keito "kermit" Hasumi, he was an average sized tree who resembled a muppet named kermit the frog. Sercetly he actually had the biggest tiddies in all of yumenosaki. His tiddies were so big kuro ,the tiddy master, tiddies looked like A cups compared to his. Keito didnt like to have his tiddies out because they were so big and hot swexy anyone who looked at his tiddies would nut so hard they would just die on the spot. Eichi was the only survior from looking at Keito's big tiddies.  
  
Kuro had to get bust measurements so he could begin sewing new costumes for akatsuki's upcoming live. Souma's tiddy game was weak so his measuring session was quick and simple. Keito wasn't sure how he was going to hide his tiddies from kuro and souma.  
  
two idol boys are gonna die tonight.  
  
Keito took off his uniform and exposed his big hot tiddies for the world to see. Kuro nutted and died instantly from the hot tiddy, souma didn't understand the appeal to the all powerful tiddy so he just sat there shooken  at the site of his upperclassmen's corspe.  
  
Keito made souma do his measurements because kuro was now dead from his big tiddy. Kuro's replacement was actually just a floting image that cycled  through different shots of keito's tiddy and no one noticed at all.  
  
 Akatsuki's unit name was later changed Akatiddy because it was now 66% tiddy.  
  
I COULDNT FINISH THIS BECAUSE OF MADARA AND THERES TEARS IN YM EYES AND IM V GAY IM SORRY  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
